The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a 360 degree hinge assembly in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, notebook computers, and the like comprise displays which are commonly coupled to a base section by a hinge assembly. Design advances in mobile computing devices have increased demand for hinge assemblies that allow a 360 degree range of rotation between a base section and a second section which may comprise a display. Accordingly additional hinge configurations may find utility.